Lelouch vs Cornelia: Who Is Stronger?
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch thinks it's time, that he had the ultimate fight with Princess Cornelia. However, C. C. is worried, that Cornelia might be more prepared and stronger. C. C. tries to give Lelouch helpful advice and remind him, of his past attempts at stopping Cornelia.


Note: Code Geass is an anime done by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge got out of bed. He changed into his gymnastics uniform and started performing a bunch of gymnastic jumps and kicks, to demonstrate his excitement. He did his gymnastics moves, across the living room, so C. C. could see. C. C. had an unamused look on her face, while asking, "What are you up to?"

Lelouch had a very excited look, while performing more gymnastics moves. C. C. loved Lelouch and wanted to respect him, so she tried not to cringe at his gymnastics performance. Lelouch explained, "I'm going to have one last battle, with one of my greatest enemies, to prove my superiority."

C. C. was used to Lelouch overestimating his abilities and she feared, that Lelouch was doing that again. However, she trusted Lelouch, so she tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. She asked, "Who are you going to fight?"

Lelouch casually answered, "Princess Cornelia?"

C. C. started getting more concerned. She knew Cornelia was the most powerful and dangerous woman, in all of Britannia. Deep down, there was a small part of C. C., who admired Cornelia's strength and impressive feats. She showed how tough and brave women can be. However, that didn't excuse Cornelia, for being very harsh and for attacking Lelouch, as well as the Black Knights. She wanted to believe Lelouch was stronger than Cornelia, but she feared Cornelia had what it took, to defeat Lelouch. Because of that, she wanted to make sure he was safe. She looked back at Lelouch and said, "First off, I don't think you should be wearing that gymnastics outfit."

Lelouch blushed with embarrassment, while saying, "It probably wasn't the best choice of outfit, considering I always skipped gymnastics practice."

C. C. said, "Second off, I don't think you should be having that fight with Cornelia."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why not?"

C. C. said, "Lelouch, do you know how dangerous Cornelia is? She's one of Britannia's top fighters. She's done amazing things."

Lelouch was overly-confident and thought he could handle any challenge. He put his hands on his hips, while saying, "There's no challenge, that Lelouch Lamperouge can't take care of. After all, I'm the greatest fighter of all time. When it comes to battles, nobody's more successful than me."

C. C. wanted to believe that was true, but she knew Lelouch was doing a bunch of exaggerations. She said, "Honey, I know you're strong, clever, and all that stuff. However, I don't think you're as strong, as you think you are."

Lelouch had an offended look on his face, while asking, "How could you think such a thing? My strength level is superior, to all of Britannia. I'm the most amazing superhero, that there's ever been. In addition to that, I'm the handsomest, coolest, and most incredible thing ever."

C. C. replied, "I agree with most of that, but you overestimate your strength."

Lelouch folded his arms and asked, "Why do you doubt me?"

C. C. gently hugged Lelouch, while saying, "Because I love you and I want you to be as safe, as humanly possible."

Lelouch hugged C. C. back and replied, "I really appreciate. You're the sweetest, most caring, and darling person in my life."

C. C. blushed and responded, "Thank you, darling. Now that we've kissed and made-up -"

Lelouch interrupted, by saying, "Hey, we haven't kissed."

A grin came upon C. C.'s face, while saying, "Oh, I see." She kissed Lelouch, which made him blush. C. C. said, "Anyways, now that we've gotten our daily flirting out of the way, it's time to move on, to more important things."

Lelouch gently replied, "Nothing's more important to me, than my relationship with you."

C. C. blushed and responded, "Stop distracting me, with that charm of yours."

Lelouch had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "My charm is impossible to resist."

C. C. replied, "As true as that is, we have other things to focus on."

Lelouch asked, "What are you talking about?"

C. C. answered, "You and Princess Cornelia. She's more of a challenge, than you think she is."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not so sure about it."

C. C. responded, "Think about the past battles, that you've had with Princess Cornelia."

Lelouch thought about the team, where he had been captured and locked away. In order to escape, Lelouch had a guard walk up to him.

The guard asked, "What do you need dude?"

Lelouch said, "The ads in this comic book are really interesting. You're probably bored being a guard so you should check out these ads."

The guard asked, "How recent are the ads?"

Lelouch said, "They're super modern. You should open the room I'm trapped in so you can check out the ads. I think that you'll love them."

The guard thought about it and said, "It's a really tempting offer." The guard opened the room and said "Hand me the comic book." Lelouch threw the comic book to the guard. The guard started looking at the ads and said "I'm going to save dozens of dollars."

Princess Cornelia came and angrily said, "You're a fool for opening the room Lelouch is supposed to be in."

Lelouch replied, "Calm down Cornelia. The guard was interested in the really cool ads."

Princess Cornelia angrily said, "This guard deserves to be fired." Lelouch tried to get away, but Cornelia put him back into the cell. Cornelia said, "You better stay in there or you'll suffer my wrath." Lelouch rolled his eyes so Cornelia punched him in the face. Lelouch really regretted his eye rolling.

Next, Lelouch thought about the time, where his family was trying to get rid of them, because Emperor Charles was going to give a big part of his inheritance, to whoever got rid of Lelouch. Guilford reported to Cornelia, that Lelouch was close to the Emperor's palace.

Cornelia said, "Lelouch was a giant fool for coming here. It'll be super easy to get the inheritance now. He was even dumb enough to come here in his regular clothes instead of his superhero costume."

Cornelia and her henchmen cornered Lelouch. Lelouch said, "Hi Cornelia. It's a really sunny day. We should be enjoying it instead of fighting."

Cornelia replied, "You don't need to worry about future fights, because you won't survive this one." Cornelia used her mech to kick Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "Don't be so hard on me. I'm defenseless."

Cornelia smiled and replied, "I'm grateful for that." Cornelia tried to use her mech to crush Lelouch, but Lelouch started running away.

Lelouch said, "Mechs have lots of great powers, but they fail to live up to my running." Lelouch started running out of breath and said, "I'm actually not that good at running."

Cornelia replied, "You've destroyed enough royal family members you corrupted fool."

Lelouch said, "You're hypocritical. Your solution to me getting rid of people is to get rid of me."

Cornelia replied, "You're the exception." Cornelia grabbed Lelouch, but Lelouch punched her. Cornelia had a evil smile on her face while saying, "You're going to face far more than that number boy."

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

Cornelia smiled and said, "I'm going to destroy you."

Lelouch replied, "I doubt that you'll do that. You are very cruel, but you don't seem harsh enough to do it."

Cornelia replied, "You're the prince of wrongness." Cornelia got out her sword and started using it. She said "I finally got rid of him." She heard a big exploding sound and said "That doesn't make sense. My attack was a sword stab, not a bomb." Cornelia looked down and realized that she stabbed a robot, not the real Lelouch.

Lelouch appeared on Cornelia's monitor screen and said, "I hired Lloyd Asplund to make robots of me so I could protect my life. I may be the biggest jerk in the family, but I'm also the smartest." Lelouch did a very evil sounding laugh. Cornelia frowned.

After that, Lelouch thought about the time, where he was trying to get flowers, so he could apologize to Shirley. Lelouch looked around and found a bouquet of roses. Even though Lelouch forgot most of the things that Shirley told him he remembered that roses were her favorite. Lelouch said, "There's only one container of roses left. I better get it before somebody tries to steal it."

Princess Cornelia grabbed the bouquet of roses and said, "You can't have them, Lelouch."

Lelouch angrily asked, "Why not?"

Cornelia said, "I need them."

Lelouch replied, "Don't give me any excuses. Shirley will be disappointed, if I don't give her roses."

Cornelia responded, "I'm getting the roses for Guilford. He's gotten me flowers a hundred times. It's time for me to be the generous one."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and said, "You're the opposite of generous, Cornelia. I've been throwing Shirley's flowers into garbage cans for a month so I need to pay her back."

Cornelia replied, "You're a jerk for throwing her flowers away."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm one of the nicest dudes ever."

Cornelia replied, "You're the biggest jerk of our family, Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "Considering that our father and half brother almost got billions of people destroyed I think that I'm the best member of the family."

Cornelia replied, "You're one of the immature people ever."

Lelouch said, "I'll give you a bag of dinner leftovers if you give me the flowers."

Cornelia stuck her tongue out and replied, "No."

Lelouch said, "I've got plenty of mildly edible leftovers. You'd get some diseases, but it wouldn't be that rough."

Cornelia replied, "Buzz off Lelouch."

Lelouch stubbornly said, "I'm going to get the flowers." Lelouch grabbed the flowers out of Cornelia's hands and started running out of the store. Cornelia had a sneaky smile on her face. Although Lelouch got the flowers he didn't pay for them. Because of that Cornelia knew that Lelouch would get in trouble.

Lelouch started running outside. A police officer noticed that Lelouch was going really fast so he grabbed Lelouch and asked, "What's going on running boy?"

Cornelia said, "That guy ran out of the flower store with flowers that he stole from me and the store."

The police officer let go of Lelouch and said, "Give her the flowers or I'll lock you up for the night."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "Okay cop dude."

The police officer said, "Hey. Call me a more respectable name."

Lelouch replied, "Okay, officer dude." Lelouch handed the bouquet of flowers to Cornelia.

Cornelia had a smug smile on her face while saying, "You lost Lelouch. I think this proves that royalty is better than being a troublemaking slob like you."

Lelouch walked into the flower store and looked around for some other flowers. He grabbed a bouquet of random pink flowers and asked, "How much do these silly flowers cost?"

The employee said, "Twenty dollars."

Lelouch screamed, "Why do you charge so much for flowers?!"

The employee said, "Flowers are good sentimental gifts."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and said, "I'll buy these stupid flowers." Lelouch paid the employee and walked out. While walking outside Lelouch stepped in gum. He set the flowers down on the ground while he got the gum off his shoe. The flowers got blown away by the wind. Cornelia caught the flowers.

After Lelouch ate the gum, he noticed that Cornelia was holding the flowers. Cornelia smiled and said, "Thank you for losing to me again Lelouch. There's no family member more fun to defeat than you."

Lelouch shook his fist at Cornelia and said, "Give me the flowers."

Cornelia replied, "No. Seeing you angry is one of my favorite hobbies." Cornelia did an evil laugh while walking away.

After that, Guilford walked into Princess Cornelia's throne room and said, "We've got some problems."

Cornelia growled and asked, "What's going on?"

Guilford answered, "That Zero weakling and his powerful girlfriend are coming to the palace."

Cornelia had a crazy looking smile on her face while saying, "This is excellent news. I want you and the other knights to go after C. C. I want to destroy Zero." She did an evil laugh.

Zero and C. C. were close to the palace, but Guilford and the other knights started surrounding them. Guilford said, "You guys are in a lot of trouble."

Zero replied, "Greetings friend zone guy."

Guilford angrily responded, "I told you not to call me that. Cornelia probably doesn't love me back, but she respects me."

Zero replied, "You're a nerd."

C. C. faced the knights and said, "I'm going to defeat this group of crooks." She started battling the knights.

Cornelia approached Zero and used a block of wood to hit Zero to the ground. She grabbed his mask and used her strength to rip it in half. She stared at Lelouch and said, "I'm finally going to defeat you."

Lelouch replied, "You better watch out, because I'm the greatest superhero of all time."

Cornelia said, "You're a fool who can't accomplish anything useful." Lelouch punched Cornelia, but it barely had any impact on her.

Lelouch said, "I'm really good when it comes to punches."

Cornelia replied, "You're a weakling when it comes to punches."

Lelouch replied, "I'm super cool."

Cornelia responded, "You're the lamest hero ever."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of lameness."

Cornelia looked angry while asking, "Is there anything that you won't brag about?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm desperate enough to brag about anything."

Finally, Lelouch remembered when he was at the book store, to get a book about fight moves. While there, he saw that Princess Cornelia was ticked off at the cashier.

Princess Cornelia angrily asked, "Why do you reject my credit card?"

The cashier nervously said, "Our machine isn't working. You can't use a credit card to pay, until we get our machine working again."

Cornelia got out her sword and said, "You better accept the credit card."

Lelouch thought that a fight with Cornelia would be a good chance to work on his fight moves. Lelouch sarcastically said, "You handle your problems in such a responsible way."

Cornelia angrily responded, "Shut up, Lelouch. I'm having a bad enough day without your help."

Lelouch jokingly said, "You're such a calm person. Perhaps you can teach me on how to be more optimistic."

Cornelia responded, "I'm going to beat you up."

Lelouch said, "I've been working on some fight moves."

Cornelia responded, "I heard that you're planning on fighting Schneizel. Even he has what it takes to bring you down." Cornelia smiled evilly and said, "However I'm going to make sure I get to to defeat you before your fight with him."

Lelouch said, "Hit me with your best shot." Cornelia punched Lelouch into one of the bookcase. Lelouch grabbed books and threw them at Cornelia, but they didn't hurt her that much. Cornelia punched and kicked Lelouch around the bookstore for several minutes.

After beating up Lelouch for over ten minutes Cornelia said, "I was having a bad day, until you brightened things up by giving me a chance to beat you up. Thank you."

Lelouch went back home. He was so worn out from getting beaten up by Princess Cornelia that he had to lay down on the couch. C. C. nervously asked, "What happened, sweetheart?"

Lelouch said, "I tried to fight Cornelia, so she beat the heck out of me."

C. C. replied, "You should of been wise enough, to not try and fight Cornelia. She's the best fighter in the country. There's no way you'd ever win a fight with her."

After thinking about his previous with Cornelia, Lelouch knew that sometimes, he posed a threat to Cornelia. However, for the most part, Cornelia won the fights. Lelouch sighed, looked at C. C., and said, "You're right, as always. Cornelia's a very dangerous threat and she might be more dangerous than me."

C. C. asked, "Then what will you do?"

Lelouch said, "I think it's time to fight, on more peaceful terms. You're the one, who inspired me."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "I inspired me? If that's really true, I'm honored?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "You're the most inspirational, beautiful, eloquent thing in my life." He kissed her, while a big blush came upon her face.

The next day, Lelouch went into his car and started driving to Princess Cornelia's palace. Some of the guards saw Lelouch and were puzzled by him being there, since he was one of Cornelia's enemies. Guilford and the other guards started running up to Lelouch. They pointed their weapons at them. Guilford faced Lelouch and asked, "Are you ready to surrender, to my majesty?"

Lelouch smugly replied, "I might, if you surrender to the fact, that you're the guard of Cornelia's friendship zone." Guilford had an offended look on his face, while he and the other guards ran closer to Lelouch and started beating him up.

Eventually, Princess Cornelia walked by. She had an annoyed look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Guilford explained, "Lelouch had the guts, to come to your palace. Because of that, we were beating him up."

Cornelia looked at Lelouch and asked, "Why have you come here?"

Lelouch answered, "It's time we settle things, in a more peaceful way. You're really strong. In fact, your strength is similar to my own. Because of that, I don't want to fight you."

Cornelia smirked and replied, "Too bad, you weakling." She grabbed Lelouch and started beating him up. She punched and kicked him, for several minutes, before flinging him around. After several minutes of beating up Lelouch, Cornelia threw Lelouch into his car and said, "Once again, you failed." She did an evil laugh and walked away.

Lelouch sighed and said, "Cornelia's stronger than me."

After Lelouch got home, he explained what happened, to C. C. C. C. had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "I guess, but I feel like a loser."

C. C. said, "For what it's worth, you're the biggest winner, when it comes to winning my heart."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Your heart is worth a lot. I've never been more proud, of winning anything." C. C. hugged Lelouch, while Lelouch started feeling better. He realized that even though Cornelia was stronger, he was a winner, because he had won C. C.'s heart and she had won his own heart.


End file.
